Those Faces
by PatTraX
Summary: Link has been troubled with terrible dreams since his returned to Hyrule Castle. Princess Zelda seems to be the only one who can help him cope. However, she doesn't know why he is so troubled. She hopes to find out soon. (Post Majora's Mask) (Link x Zelda)
1. Chapter 1

This is my second Fan Fiction and its another Link x Zelda. But if you read my profile you'll know why I love them so much. Anyway, I hope you enjoy.

* * *

 **Chapter One:**

 **Link POV**

I awoke in a pool of my own sweat. Huffing and puffing, I pulled my trembling hands to my face, hiding it in them. I tried to get a grip on reality and tell myself that it was all a bad dream. But it just wouldn't stop. It kept invading my subconscious, startling me further and further away from the dark room I was actually in.

After a few minutes I finally calmed. I lifted my tear stained head from my hands and observed the room around me. It was one of Hyrule Castles' higher class rooms. The bed I slept on was well made and soft, very soft. When I lay on it I sunk straight down, almost hitting the floor. Directly opposite me was a white, regal dressing table with three draws. Next to it, diagonally against the corner, was a tall wardrobe of the same design. I looked to my left, out the window, the moonlight streaming through it, and my face instantly scrunched up.

I ran to the window and reached for the curtains to pull them shut but fear gripped me as I looked up to the moon. It was particularly large in the sky tonight; you could almost count how many craters there where on its surface, if only it turned around for you to glimpse the others. But I didn't want to think of what else would be waiting to be seen on the other side. Then suddenly, the moon began molding, changing, bulging as if something was inside it, trying to escape. Then it appeared.

Bright yellow and orange eyes with pure black pupils stared down at me. A large, evil grin of giant, decaying teeth stretched across horizontally, larger, larger, until dark, pale red gums were visible. The teeth began glowing, and its eyes glowed even stronger, as the moon began to lose its pale whiteness, decaying and browning.

That moon kept staring at me with pure malaise and rage. "CONSUME…COMSUME EVERYTHING!" It yelled with anger. It was getting larger and larger and I knew that there was no time left. The Song of Time had lost it power and there was definitely no time in which I could rush to pick it up, let alone start playing the song itself, the same song I had used in a real situation in order to turn back time by 3 days and stop this from happening, to stop the moon from falling.

I eventually snapped out of my illusion to find that there was no moon at all in the sky. Not that I could even see the sky as I was on the ground with my back to the wall underneath the window sill. My hands were clamped to my ears and I heard a scream. A loud, piercing scream from a boy, a boy who had faced terrors that should have been much too troubling for the young ten year old to deal with. It was my scream.

I froze. If I stood it would see me again and all though I was well aware that I had dreamt the whole thing up I knew I didn't have the energy to stand at all. I gave in and decided that I would just sleep here but I barely got to close my eyes before the door on the opposite wall to my position launched open and slammed to the wall.

A young girl, of sixteen years, walked in and rushed to my side without hesitation. Her warm arms wrapped around my neck and she pulled me into her soft embrace. I hid my face into the crook of her bear neck and fell silent, my shaky arms clasping around her waist.

We remained like this for an unknown amount of time but however long it was it was both too late and early to be ending the embrace. I wanted to be in her arms because I felt safe there but I also felt safe staring upon her face.

It was well sculpted, her lips were always on the line between pink and pure red, even without makeup. Her nose was small and rounded at the end. Her cheeks were the palest of red and her long, Hylian ears pointed perfectly towards the back of her head, holding back a seemingly never ending stream of golden hair. And her eyes were of course the best part. The big, dark blue orbs were observant and it seemed as if there was nothing she couldn't see, filled with an infinite amount of wisdom on all things.

I snapped out of my thoughts as I felt her petite hand run up and down my back, the other was brushing tears from my eyes, tears I thought to be long gone before I realized that it had only been a minute since I had woken up. "There, there." She said, or rather sung. It was hard to be tense around a girl with that kind of voice but then again she could make the strongest of men tremble when she grew angry or even slightly peeved.

Luckily this was not a moment in which she seemed to be the slightest bit irritated, even though I had surely interrupted her sleep. Her voice soothed me to the point I could sleep happily right then and there forever, without the smallest regret. But the terror of what I dreamed returned and I knew that I wouldn't be sleeping happily at all for the rest of the night. Unless…

"Z-Zelda." I tried to speak properly but when I began saying her name I trembled once more and quickly broke out into a fit of sobs.

She pulled me back into that comfortable embrace, my sobs shaking our bodies every now and then. "Shh, everything is ok." I listened to her talk and began to calm but it wasn't quite enough.

"C-can…you s-sing…p-please." I managed between sobs.

I felt her head bob and she began humming, smoothly, softly. She sung that beautiful lullaby by her own name, the lullaby I had used many times on my first quest in order to prove my connection to the royal family. It was also a song I had been hearing a lot lately, and even from the same source as I am right now. I wasn't doing well with nightmares but then again I never did. They used to be easy to deal but now, after Termina, things were getting harder.

After a few minutes more she ended the song and we fell into a comfortable silence. "Thank you." I said to her as I lifted my head from its admittedly rightful place on her neck. I smiled to try and assure her that I was fine but I'm sure she didn't fall for it. I even doubted I looked convincing at all.

"Link..." Began but stopped short. She looked like there was something she wanted to tell me or rather something she wanted to ask me but slightly afraid of finding out the answer. But she came to a decision and put soft determination on her face. "Please, tell me what is troubling you."

A shocked expression took my face and my heart dropped a little. I had never told anyone in Hyrule, no, in the entire world, including Termina itself, what I had done and seen there. I dropped my head to look at the floor between my legs; Zelda was occupying some of the space there with her knees under her. She was wearing a pale blue, laced night dress. "If you do not wish to, then I understand." She spoke quietly.

I looked up again. Taking in the disappointed looked on her face. I wanted to tell her everything in that moment but I knew that I couldn't, I couldn't bring myself to voice those words aloud. But then again, maybe now just wasn't the right time. "I will one day Your Highness. But now is not the time." My eyes wandered back down to the floor when I spoke and I was worried that she would persist and urge me to talk.

But no such words came and I returned her gaze. She was smiling her small, warm smile and her eyes were full of understanding and it was clear that she did not in fact even think about pushing the case any further. "Very well." She spoke and then rose to her feet, extending an arm down to try and help me.

I took her hand with one of mine and used my other hand to lift myself up using the wall. "Thank you. I'm sorry for waking you." I said when I was finally on my slightly weak feet. I concluded that I was just tired but I could just as easily still be under the effects of the nightmare and illusion I just suffered through.

"Make no mention of it. To be honest I was awake all night worried about you." She said almost nonchalantly.

"You…you were awake this whole time?" I replied in a stutter.

Zelda nodded her head and if it wasn't for the moonlight hitting her beautiful face I would have missed her blush. She must have felt her face heat up slightly because she turned away when I noticed. "So, I will be leaving now."

I'm not entirely sure why but when she spoke those words my heart fell further than it ever has before. I reached out and grabbed her wrist, probably a lot harder than I intended and I instantly loosened my grip without letting go entirely. "Wait…" Then I froze. I didn't know what to say. I didn't even know how to act in this situation. Why did I want her to stay? And then I realized that it didn't matter why. I knew I wanted her to stay and I was going to get her to do so, even all night if I wanted.

My face heated up and I looked down at the floor. So much for acting demanding. "C-can you stay…with me…tonight?" I managed to stutter. It became apparent that I was acting like a little boy, which was odd because a lot of the people who I had met on my journeys always told me that I was extremely mature for my age, and stood up to every 'bad thing' that came my way. And now that I was seventeen, like I became when I first pulled the master sword from the pedestal of time all those years ago, it was a lot weirder for me to be acting like this, like the little boy I had been when I was still living in the forest, untouched by the outside world.

I managed to look up just in time to see her smile, a light fire in her eyes. "If that is your desire." She stated, nodding her beautiful head.

I then froze for a moment before moving back to the bed. Pulling back the covers I crawled in and sat up, watching as Zelda moved towards the bed to follow my lead on the other side. When she was in and had her head on the pillow I pulled the covers back over us and lay down beside her. I wasn't sure how far away we were from each other in there but personally I think we were too far apart.

Zelda had rolled over on her side to look at me. When I met her gaze, turning my head while still lying on my back, she smiled. I returned the smile and simply said, "Thank you", before turning my head back to the ceiling and closing my eyes.

But I didn't sleep; at least I don't think I did. In the past I had lost sleep due to the nightmares and daydreams but this time there was another reason for my absence of sleep. Wanting Zelda to rest I decided to just lay there and slow my breathing to give the illusion of sleep. After a few moments however I was slightly startled by the sound of fabric moving against fabric and a strong and comfortable warmth moving closer and closer to me from my right. Before I could move to see what was happening I felt a hand over my chest, right where my heart was, and a long cloud of pure warmth hit my entire right side. I finally turned to see Princess Zelda cuddling up to me.

I began sweating. _What if someone comes in and sees this,_ I thought, _it doesn't matter if I'm a hero, I could get into serious trouble for this._ With that thought in my head I tried moving slowly and quietly to my left in order to escape the young princess' grasp. But, in her sleepy state, she kept up persistence and continuously moved to hold her…'teddy bear'. With her reaching further and further over me until her hand was clasped to my shoulder and I was no longer able to move. Both because I was being held there and I was at the edge of the bed.

I finally gave up and let exhaustion grip, much like the princess was right now. And then I fell asleep to a dream, a strange dream that had two faces colliding into each other. One was the face of an evil creature, with bright yellow eyes and a devilish grin. The other was of a girl with beautiful blue eyes and a face of pure joy. These two faces were doing nothing but crashing into each, creating some sort of make-shift war in my mind. And luckily for me, the more girlish of those two faces, seemed to be winning.

* * *

 **Chapter One:**

 **Zelda POV**

I couldn't sleep. In fact I couldn't do anything in fear that I would get caught up in something else. What if he needed me while I was busy? I would be forced to sit back and let him suffer, and I defiantly didn't want that.

Link had been having a lot of nightmares and horrid day dreams since he arrived back home to Hyrule two years ago. However, although he had told me why he left three years ago, he has yet to tell me what he had experienced while gone. What he did, who he met, where he went? These were all questions that, even for two years since we've spent time with each other, almost no-stop, he hasn't uttered a single word to me about any of it.

This was especially strange given that after his quest in Hyrule, which was six years ago at this point, he had told me story after story about what he had been doing. The boy, or rather young man, has become a sought of enigma.

Since sleeping was out of the question I rose from my bed and began pacing the room. Shoulders back and head high as If I were walking in public and not contemplating a life changing situation. I began thinking back to Link's dreams. He has told me little to nothing about them but what I can gather is that they were terrorizing the poor boy. He didn't seem to have any trouble with this after he had saved Hyrule but now that he returned from where ever he went he had been on guard for these terrorizing visions.

At first, they weren't bad. The first one came at night about half a year after he returned. I remember that night almost like it was yesterday, the poor boy just wouldn't fall back to sleep and he spent the entirety of the next day with horrible bags under his eyes. And ever since they had become more frequent. It wasn't long before I was on guard with him, waiting for the time he would collapse and I would be there for him…holding him in my arms.

Holding him felt so nice. Even if he wasn't having the best time at first, by the end of it he would have calmed down and we seemed to be cuddling just for the sake of it. There were little things about it that were enjoyable too, not just having his warm body close to mine. It was cute when his hold tightened whenever he was afraid the vision was coming back. And I enjoyed running my fingers through his messy, bright brown hair.

I heard a thud against the wall my bed had been placed against and I sprung into action before stopping just before the door. I had moved Link's bedroom directly next to mine because of the nightmares. I just couldn't help but worry about him every night and it was horrible to find him some mornings in a sleep deprived state. So upon my fifteenth birthday I decreed that his bedroom be next to mine in the tower. Even if it was against royal rules and my father took some time to persuade he had finally been allowed to sleep there. Now he was always on the other side of my wall every night.

I was listening intently, waiting for a scream or maybe a loud groan but nothing came. Maybe he was just adjusting his position in his sleep. Or maybe he couldn't get to sleep. Maybe, after all this time, he had managed to suppress his blood curdling scream and was simply huddled under the covers of his bed at this moment. That thought alone moved me to the door once more and I swung it open.

"AAAARRRRGGGGHHHHH!"

A loud scream resonated from the room to my left when I had flung the door open. I rushed over and threw Link's door open to see his bed empty and messed. I surveyed the room quickly and my eyes finally fell on a bundle of green below the large window sill on the opposite wall. ( **Authors Note: As shown at the beginning of Ocarina of Time, Link sleeps in his tunic)**

With the image presented to me I instantly rushed to Link and wrapped my arms around his warm body. His head fell into my neck and his arms slowly wrapped around my waist, clasping his hands together shakily.

After a few moments of just holding him he seemed to calm down just like that, but he was stiff and showed no sign of wanting to move. I pulled him away a little bit so I could look into his eyes. They were definitely not the kind of eyes you should see on a seventeen year old. At this point, young men were just gearing up for adult hood, looking forward to getting to see the world and if they join up to the royal guard that's when you'd expect some people to start seeing some unwanted sights. But Link already had those eyes, since he was only ten.

Taking myself away from my thoughts I noticed how red his face was. Not only that but his face was covered in a mixture of tears and sweat and I moved my hand to his face to try and wipe some of it away, my other hand rubbing his back slowly and smoothly.

His mind seemed to be elsewhere at the moment and in an effort to draw him back to reality I spoke. "There, there." Was all I said, even though there was a lot more I wanted to both tell him and ask him. The words, however, seemed to tear him from his thoughts all too well.

"Z-Zelda." He began saying my name in a strained voice before breaking out into a new fit of sobs. I pulled him back into our previous embrace and his sobs began shaking our bodies in unison.

"Shh, everything is ok." I whispered smoothly into his ear, my hand continuously rubbing his back. He seemed to calm at my words and I was going to say more before he spoke up.

"C-can…you s-sing…p-please." His words were broken up by the sobs and his voice was barely understandable. But in some odd way I knew exactly what he was saying. Maybe it had something to do with the fact that I did this for him most nights when he was troubled.

I began humming Zelda's Lullaby, my lullaby. This beautiful song was always sung to me when I was a child by my nurse maid Impa. She was like a mother to me and raised me like one since my mother died when I was young.

I quickly realized that this was not the time to be thinking that way. I put all my energy into the song and Link himself. As the song went on his body began to shake less and less and his sobs were becoming less frequent.

I finished the song only when he seemed to be completely still, like he was asleep. "Thank you." He muttered as he lifted his head from its comfortable position on my shoulder. When he looked at me he put on a smile to assure me that he was ok but I saw right through him. His bright blues eyes were pained still and even his smile was faltering.

"Link…" I began talking but halted my words to think for a moment. I now see this as an opportunity to ask and find out what it is that's troubling him to no end. Then again I was afraid of what he might say. Not that he might say something that would give me nightmares but rather I was afraid of how he would react. Would he get angry at me, would he just collapse and break into sobs again? Either situation didn't sit well for me but then I had another thought.

Maybe I was being a bit selfish. Even if I must take a hit to find out what ails Link, my best friend, my _only_ friend, then that is fine. At least I would be able to help him. I looked him straight in the eyes with a soft expression on my face and just asked. "Please, tell me what is troubling you."

He looked shocked at first, very shocked. I started regretting asking the question and wanted to tell him that he didn't have to. Then I remembered other moments in which I had asked him this question. Most of the time I barely got a reaction from him and he would either shrug it off or just pretend I never even asked. This time, I got a reaction. His head dropped and his face scrunched up in thought. Was he actually thinking about how to answer? Finally I was getting somewhere but then my previous argument returned to me and I decided to be cautious.

Partly because I didn't want to force him into anything, and partly because I didn't want him to forget that I was here I spoke up once more. "If you do not wish to, then I understand." I couldn't help but feel a little disappointed when I was met with a blank stare from Link.

"I will one day Your Highness. But now is not the time." Link said, his eyes moving back to the floor. Was he afraid that I would not take 'no' for an answer?

After a few seconds he moved his head back up to me and I smiled back at him. "Very well." I stated. Now I knew that I would find out soon, maybe very soon. I stood up and offered my hand down to him. While Link took my hand in his he didn't need it and used the wall with his other hand to pull himself up for the most part.

"Thank you. I'm sorry for waking you." He said, looking down once more. He seemed to be afraid that I would get angry at him.

"Make no mention of it. To be honest I was awake all night worried about you." I spoke quickly and oddly smoothly even though I didn't like how the words sounded after they were out. The last thing Link needs is to worry about me being sleep deprived.

"You…you were awake this whole time?" he replied in a loud stutter.

I nodded my head simply but then I began blushing and quickly moved to hide my face from the moonlight so Link could not see. It sounded so funny, I was awake this whole time in the room next to his and it wasn't very hard to hear what he was doing.

I knew that I needed an escape and decided to leave, with Link calmed like this there was no real reason for me to be here, and Link needed to sleep. "So, I will be leaving now."

As I began moving towards the door, turning my back to him, I felt something warm wrap around my wrist and it started to pull me back. The grip was slightly painful at first but Link must have noticed this too and his fingers loosened slightly. "Wait…" he began, but that was all that came out of his mouth. What was going through his mind right now? Did he want me to stay? Oh goddesses if he did. Even though I would be fine with it I couldn't say the same for the other people in the castle especially my father. The man would throw a royal fit even if Link just so happened to have saved me when Ganandorf attacked.

Link's face began to blush slightly but he went with what he was saying despite it. "C-can you stay…with me...tonight." he finally said. With how weak and cute he was being right now there was no way I would be able to say no. He needed me right now and I was more than happy to oblige. What was father going to do anyway?

I smiled as he looked back up to me, staring hopefully into my eyes. "If that is your desire." I spoke with controlled glee. I was actually kind of excited to be sleeping by his side tonight and I had no idea why.

We stood in the middle of the room in silence for a moment but Link finally moved to the bed and I followed his lead. On the left side Link lifted the sheets and climbed in as I entered the bed from the right side. He pulled the covers over us and I lay on my side facing him, a respectful distance away.

"Thank you." He said before turning his gaze to the ceiling and closing his eyes to sleep. I, however, decided to keep a close watch on him in case he needed me. After a few moments passed it seemed as if he had fallen asleep just fine. Letting exhaustion claim me I fell asleep, and that was that. Or so I thought.

* * *

Second chapter is in the works right now and if you are wondering I am trying to write a second chapter to my first story 'It Wasn't a Dream' so look out for that but this story will be getting first priority. In any case, please review and tell me what you think.


	2. Chapter 2

Ok so heres chapater 2 of Those Faces. NOW WITH BOTH PERSPECTIVES!

* * *

 **Chapter Two:**

 **Link POV**

I had awoken this morning in about the same position I had fallen asleep in: edge of the bed with Zelda still holding me tightly. At first, I didn't mind it. I simply lay there, resting my chin gently on the top of her golden head, breathing in her excellent air. Then the noises came.

I could hear movement coming from outside and while none of it seemed to have any interest in entering the room I knew that if it did happen this would not be accepted easily. I made my move and Zelda woke up quickly, I don't think I could ever forget the look of utter disappointment on her face when I told her that it was time to get up.

But it was time to start the day and we both knew that. I admired her for the rest of the time she was in my room. Her face and posture instantly changed from a tired, little girl to that of a proud princess. When the coast was clear she left the room hastily and I heard her door open and close on the other side of the wall.

I had stood there for a while, looking down at the mess of a bed, thinking about the night before. Once again, Princess Zelda had embraced me in a time of utter, emotional pain. A part of me thought about staying in the room for the entire day though I was not particularly tired having had a rare, sleep filled night. But then, there was the adventurer in me, the little boy inside my head that just couldn't relax until he saw something new that the world had to offer. He had been absent for quite a long time and I wondered why he decided to show up now.

So that's what I did and I find myself now on the road in the middle of Hyrule Field atop my horse Epona. Technically, Epona wasn't actually mine, she just took a liking to me when I had played her song for her in front of Malon, her proper owner, and the ranch decided to let me have her although I insisted against at first. In the end, Malon told me to have her because, 'in an odd way', she knew that I was good with animals. When I gave in and decided to take ownership of the, at the time, young filly, she kept her home at the ranch. It wasn't very far from the castle, where I would take up residents, and it would be easy to collect her had I needed her aid.

I wasn't too sure where to go but a part of me wanted to go to the forest. I hadn't been there for so long even though I had a tie to it. It was, after all, my old home. I grew up there but now things were different. It reminded me of her too much. Saria was the only friend I really had growing up and while the Great Deku Tree had been a close friend too he was more of a father figure than that. But the quest had taken them away, Ganondorf had taken them away. The Deku Tree directly but Saria indirectly.

That awful curse was placed on the old tree right under our noses and by the time I was called it was already too late. He died right before me and I'll never forget the harsh and chilling wind that seemed to almost protrude from his every nook as he slowly faded, leaves falling from the rustled branch above.

Saria, although not dead, was just as painful to say goodbye too. As a sage, we couldn't live in the same world together, and while I couldn't accept that at first, finding out that I was in fact a Hylian rather than a Kokiri helped me let go. But now I still feel sick when I enter the woods now, the happy cheers of children echoing through the trees, bouncing of branches and trunks, hitting me from all around.

After those thoughts I decided to play it safe and simply head off to Kakariko Village. Maybe I would go up Death Mountain to check on the volcano. It had gotten very close to erupting over the past six years but luckily I was prepared. I had trouble with it at first but as I grew into the young man I was now the Megaton Hammer became easy to use and eruptions were easily avoided. All I had to do was bring the hammer down onto the center of the crater when the volcano was rumbling and it would calm right down. Luckily this hadn't happened when I was off on my journey.

The thought of my second journey pulled me to a stop and Epona whinnied when I pulled on the reins. The other moment of last night came back to me, the nightmare was all too real in my head and it griped me so tight that I couldn't even shake my head to knock it out of my mind.

Then I saw it. The moon was close, dangerously close to the surface. It was so close that it had become to erupt into flames, embers floating and flying off its jagged surface. The eyes glowed strong however, and where easily visible through the fire, once again staring down at me and not the young children below it was about the crush.

The six bombers were running around, playing and laughing as if nothing was happening. The moon getting closer and closer to them and the Earth upon which they stood. Or maybe I should just say flat plain. The land around us was flat, dead, yellow grass covering it. Scattered through the area at random were many monuments and structures I remembered from Termina. There was the Clock Tower, the play ground and the Stock Pot Inn. I could even see the Deku Palace and Snowhead Temple off in the distance. But those were the only structures that were in my line of sight.

I was surprised I even picked up on them as my sight was constantly fixed on circle of the young boys in the center of everything. My eyes wide open in pure fear I attempted to speak many times but something kept me from doing so. "No…" I managed to squeak out at one point but I couldn't even hear myself.

However, the boys apparently did as they had turned their heads straight towards me, blank expression taking their faces. I managed to blink but I instantly wished I didn't because the moon was not only closer but the boys were lined up. And they were crying, hysterically.

The place began suddenly shaking violently, and my ears were bombarded by an onslaught of noise that kept getting louder and louder. The sound of the ground cracking and breaking was easily drowned out by the cries from the children. "WHY, WHY LINK. WHY DID YOU DO THAT?"

They yelled continuously. Freezing me in place more and more to the point I thought I would never move again. Eventually the moon stared joining the yelling. "I WILL CONSUME. CONSUME EVERYTHING!"

Then just when I thought it wouldn't get any worse the moon finished its decent and just as the bottom of it hit the heads of the two middle children the ground below them erupted into a giant ring of fire and it was only then that I could move but it was too late. The fires engulfed me and by a great force I was pushed onto my back violently and while everything went black and the cries of both the children and the moon died I could still hear the roars of the earth as it surely shattered.

Just as I thought it was over. Just when I thought things couldn't get any worse once more, a chill ran down my spine as I heard an impish, old voice whisper to me. And among all odds of noise, I heard all too clearly.

"You shouldn't have done that."

Then I heard nothing but my own scream and surely enough, I couldn't move. But I quickly tried to calm and melt into the embrace as I realized who was holding me. It was defiantly not some unknown force and it wasn't sending unpleasant chills down my spine. This embrace was warm and could only come from one person.

My scream eventually died and was replaced by the familiar shake of sobs. I managed to crack my eyes open but the sun light forced them shut once more. Zelda must have noticed because she pulled on my head gently and held me to her chest. I opened my eyes once more, slowly this time, but I managed to keep them open when I was not hit by sunlight but rather a very pale shade of dark blue. _The color of her eyes_ I pointed out in my head.

I tried to regain control of my body and when I did it felt sore. I noticed that, for whatever reason, I had fallen off of Epona and lay on the grass below. Zelda was kneeling on said grass and held my head to her chest as previously mentioned, my legs and the rest of my body were left out of the embrace at this point as they were facing away from her.

I then noticed that she was already singing. If her voice was any sought of fabric it would be velvet especially when she hums that beautiful song. My ocarina playing couldn't hold a candle to it. I remember times when we tried playing duets, me on the ocarina and her singing or simply humming. One memory came to me of one time when tried trading places where she played the ocarina and I was left to hum. But it didn't go so well and I was left in jealousy as she finished the song without me ruining the rest of it.

When I noticed that I had the energy to think such thoughts I tried to sit up. My sobs had stopped at this point and that meant that Zelda would stop singing soon. She let go of me, obviously reluctant to do so, and I turned to face her she continued the song, all the way to its rightful end.

But as I gazed at her face I noticed something amiss. Zelda had been crying. While it seemed as if she was in control of her sobs she did however have tear stains all over her face, marring her perfect beauty.

Disregarding my own problems, and the question as to why she was here, I lunged forward and wrapped my arms around her small body and held her. She stiffened at first, clearly confused at my actions, but finally gave in a melted into my embrace.

I held her for so long, rubbing her back and taking in her sweet smell. The whole time she didn't sob once. In fact, she didn't seem to breath at all while we were there, almost like she had died in my arms, and I surely would have been sure of that if not for the fact that I looked down every now and then to see her body stretch and collapse with large inhales and exhales of breath.

When we finally broke off we looked into each other's eyes. I wasn't sure what she saw in mine but her eyes were gorgeous, perfect even. Her eyes were overflowing with wisdom and intelligence and from my personal experience with the girl I knew that they had two effects on people. They could make you run for the hills or they would call you too her, her wisdom flowing out to you and telling you the beginning of an intriguing story, begging for you to come forward and ask her to here the rest.

I then became aware of how close our faces were, and they clearly weren't happy with the distance. I subconsciously began moving closer to Zelda, closer and closer until I could feel her gentle breath on my lips, warming them comfortably.

And then, just like the voice inside my head, yelling at me to stop, we both heard a voice come from the castle's direction and the sound of clopping began to get louder and louder. We were both jolted from our positions on the ground and stood upright, side by side, not even our arms were touching.

When the Hyrule guards finally approached us they instantly made sure that the princess was all right. To me it sounded like she had rushed out here without asking anyone to accompany her or even telling anyone she was leaving.

When Zelda was safe in the middle of a circle of guards, ready to make the trek back to the castle, I told them that I would return later as I still had to take Epona back to the ranch.

While I walked I thought back to the moment that just passed. We hadn't spoken a word and yet she seemed to be yelling to me something, yelling gently. Two words that I just couldn't get out my head. And kept wondering something: would I have regretted it? For they had simply yelled: "Kiss me!"

* * *

 **Chapter 2:**

 **Zelda POV**

I was having a pleasant dream right up until Link shook me gently from my sleep. I quickly tried to come to terms with what was happening and eventually I had left his room to accompany my own and change to start the day.

I couldn't help but feel a little disappointed that I had to leave him. He was bound to fall victim to another nightmare again and I wanted to be near him when it happens, ready to grab him and hold him tightly, humming gently in his ear… breathing in his scent.

The closeness was nice on its own. Some nights when it was peaceful I had wished that maybe he wouldn't mind if I just walked in unannounced and allowed me to hold him like I did during troubled times. But now, I could only imagine what his body would feel like against mine when it wasn't trembling with sobs and cries of fear. How much warmer it would feel if our contact were not to be tainted with tears.

I had pondered these thoughts half way to breakfast before I realized that I was sitting down at the table in a slouched manner. I quickly moved to fix myself and sat proudly, as if I were on the throne instead of at the head of the royal dining table.

My breakfast came quickly and as I looked towards the table I saw that it was mostly empty. There were very few council members and most of the maids and severs had been dismissed because of the absence of people to weight on. I didn't mind the quietness however. It felt nice to just eat alone rather than eat with a crowd. But even better than that would be to share a meal with someone special.

There I go, thinking about Link again. As the day went on I snapped between thoughts of Link and the actual events that were occurring before me. It was hard, very hard, to shake the thoughts of that boy from my mind. It was nearly impossible but I managed none the less. I had to after all. As the Princess of Hyrule I have a duty to my people and not just the one man who I… who I what?

That boy, or should I say man, has been the greatest friend I could ever have. Even if we don't have equal social status, we get along far greater than I think I could get along with a little brother. And I guess, in a way, Link could be like a little brother to me. Although he was much more grown up that I was.

I admired him for doing what he did. Link had every opportunity to back down and walk away. While he did have the destiny to uphold and he was the only one who could save everyone and everything, he still didn't have to. He had taken it upon himself, to sacrifice himself, for this country, for this world that he had no connection with. Except for his forgotten bloodline, but then again he didn't even find out about that until much later in his quest, until it was well past the point of no return for him.

After a meeting I had some free time so I decided to go for a walk through the front courtyard. It was beautiful there. There weren't very many plants but I was fine with it when I found out what Hyrule Field looked like. Although I couldn't help notice that the grass was a little less green than that of the great field.

With nothing to really think about I turned my thoughts to Link once again. Eventually I had replayed last night's event over in my head twice and I quickly became puzzled as I usually did after Link burst out in terrified sobs.

Most people would tell me that it was because of what he had seen through his quest here in Hyrule. But as I've told myself before, he didn't act like that right after everything was over. After his quest he had taken up residence at the castle and we spent almost every moment together and he did not cry once. There were somber moments during his stories where he would look sad for a moment, maybe even tear up slightly here and there, but nothing like what he was doing now… after his journey.

Yes, that journey, that mysterious journey that, even two years after it was over, he still refuses to talk about. Just what had he experienced on it that could cause him to have such horrid reactions?

I then remember what he had said last night. "I will one day Your Highness. But now is not the time." He had said. And then there was the brief moment before he spoke and after I had said the question. He seemed to contemplate something before speaking. Seeing as this was the most I had ever gotten out of him when I asked if he would tell me what had happened I knew that the time would be soon. It wasn't long before he would tell me everything and confided in me. Which is what I wanted.

Ever since his first reaction I had wanted him to tell me so that he would feel better. I would comfort him with more feeling than I do now, a lot more. But then there was the possibility that it would never happened and Link would forever stay trapped within his own shell.

I had been thinking about him for so long today I had started thinking about something else. Like, maybe I…

NEIGH!

A horse tore me from my thoughts. The noise came from the front gate, beyond the courtyard in front of me. Turning the corner of the castle wall I saw it, the horse, and I recognized it. My heart dropped as I recalled that the majestic chestnut horse rarely ever got scared, just like her owner. And that's why my heart dropped. Epona was spooked by something and Link was nowhere to be seen.

On instant impulse I looked to the guards who were trying to calm the horse down while a couple of others pointed out that it was indeed Link's horse, Epona. This fact made me run faster.

I approached the horse and it seemed to calm significantly. It was still very panicked but it was clearly trying to compose itself and as I looked into her eyes I could see the words, "Jump on!" appear in my mind, as if the horse were to be speaking telepathically.

With my mind filled with worry for the young boy who was surely in great trouble at this point, and ignoring the guard's yells of protest, I jumped on the great steed and in response she sped off in the opposite direction of the castle. The direction Link was sure to be.

I grabbed hold of the reins, not actually wanting Epona to listen to my command but rather to just hold for a sense of security and safety for myself. I left the movement up to Epona and I was not mistaken in doing so. She weaved perfectly and expertly through the bustling crowds of Hyrule Castle Town Market. People both young and old took a great amount of interest in seeing their princess dash through town on a horse they did not recognize as her own. And likely, many confirmed as that of their hero.

When we broke out of the crowds Epona sped up slightly until she was in full gallop. The guard that was taking point in front of the gate was stunned at first and then ducked out the way hastily as I sped past. I wasn't sure if it was because he recognized me or thought I was a crook that he decided to call for the gate to be pulled up. However it was far too late.

By the time I had, somehow, heard the command Epona had already made it across the drawbridge and made a hard turn to the left and picked up speed. But that didn't last long as she slowed down, almost abruptly, next to a shacking mess of bright green on the ground of Hyrule Field.

The second, maybe a second before, Epona came to a stop I jumped of her and ran the Link's side. I was surprised that I didn't realizes at first but he was screaming. The sound was bloodcurdling and made my skin crawl. But it only made my arms move faster and tighten even strongly around the young man.

His scream didn't last that much longer as he quickly gave into my embrace and simply laid, limp in my arms, sobbing. He managed to look up and opened his eyes. But as far as I could tell he wasn't able to see clearly as his eyes were stained red with tears and clouded with much pain and suffering. I brought his head closer to me, holding it tightly against my chest, my bright blue dress quickly darkening by Link's tears. But it didn't matter to me.

His shaking began to become slightly less violent but much more frequent though he did not seem to be sobbing as much. I looked up to Epona who was looking down at us, more Link than me, with great concern flooding her eyes. In that moment I thought I saw a glistening, bright tear in her eye. That small sight prompted me to begin crying. My vision quickly began to smudge and water gently trickled down my face.

I then began singing, almost absentmindedly. Humming that familiar song that always seemed to calm Link down. I began to once again wonder why that was so. This song was very special to me when I was growing up, but why would it be so special to Link? He had learnt the song in my presence from my former nurse maid, Impa. Was it because he played it so many times over the course of his journey? Maybe he had a special connection with Impa because of her title as the Sage of Shadow and that connection prompted them to fight side by side at one point in the final battle? Though not physically side by side.

As I neared the end of the lullaby Link began moving of his own accord. He started by moving away from me and although I was very reluctant to do so, and my arms remained as they were, around his back, I eventually let go of him.

As the song ended we gazed at each other in oddly, comfortable silence. I noticed, as he put pressure on his arm, which was keeping him upright, that his face scrunched in pain. He had obviously been hurt from the fall. Seeing him in this state made me want him in my arms again, so I could protect him once more, as I have over the past two years.

Not being able to cope with this distance I moved to hold him once more and as I did he moved toward me as well, though notably faster. My arms held tightly around his broad figure and his clamped around my slimmer one.

We remained this way for an unknown length of time. He began stroking my back softly and, although it was most likely to be sub-consciously, he began running his hands freely through my hair. The feeling felt nice and incredibly so. My heart became warmer and warmer with each stroke. It was almost as if he was trying to calm me down rather than me him. I quickly checked my self and realized that I was on the verge of losing control of my sobs. I had not done so this whole time and I attempted to keep it that way, successfully.

We managed to finally break off, both at the same time. However, I quickly noticed that our faces did not seem to stray far from each other at all, and eventually, due to his slightly wider eyes, Link had noticed too. My mind became cloudy suddenly. For many moments it was just me and Link. No castle, no Epona, no Hyrule, no field. Just my face and his face, bright blue eyes, like a gentle, proud beast, and everything.

Then our faces began moving, closer to each other. Eventually it got to the point where I could feel his breath on mine and my lips too. They were becoming warm with each breath but our faces continued to move, closer and closer, slowly, agonizingly slow.

My mind then lost all matter of logic and I became a simple woman who was falling in…

A loud yell from behind me ripped me from my thoughts and then the both of us from our moment. Looking back I could see the castle guards, riding great white mares, rushing towards us.

In the next instant I had realized that we were both standing up, side by side, but with a great and uncomfortable distance between us. I stood tall and proud, as if the past few moments had not occurred, and made sure that the guards knew I was safe.

I managed to keep Link in my line of sight. His face seemed stoic, almost void of emotion unlike A few minutes ago. But looking into his eyes once more I could see the same bright, blue orbs stare straight back into mine. He seemed ok, for now.

A guard came up to him as I began being escorted back to the castle and looking back I saw him lead Epona towards the ranch, his brow furrowed in great thought.

Turning back to face forward I began wondering what it was he was pondering. And then I began to ponder a thought of my own. Sure it was nice, very nice, to hold him in these moments but I once again began to question whether I had to wait for these moments to hold him. Maybe there were times, happy times, were I could just simply ask for a hug or act without asking at all.

And then my mind quickly moved to an even bigger question. What would it be like… to kiss him?

* * *

I had a lot of fun with this chapter but when I went to write Zelda's POV I kinda realized that it wasn't working. Since my original intention was to have this entire story from Link's POV I decided that I would leave Zelda out of this particular chapter as I couldn't write anything interesting or worth mentioning from her perspective. I mean all her POV would really be would be how she came across Link. So with that said, thank you reading and please review. I'm thinking of ending this in the next chapter or the one after but I,m not sure. We'll see.

FIX: Zelda's POV has been added


	3. Chapter 3

Here is chapter three. I hope everyone who is reading is enjoying the story. I'm having a blast writing though it may take some time for me to update but its fun nevertheless. Slight warning, Zelda's POV is at least a page longer than the norm so watch out for that.

* * *

 **Chapter Three:**

 **Link's POV**

I sat there, in my dark room, looking down at the floor twiddling my thumbs. Because of todays… 'event' there was no way I would be getting any sleep. I wasn't too sure I wanted to go to sleep for the rest of my life. I kept replaying the whole thing in my head over and over again. This nightmare was never going to end.

I could only imagine what other people would think if they were to just walk in unexpected. They would see me and think 'this is the young boy who saved our land when he was ten?' Given that they could even see through the darkness that had claimed the room.

I found it incredibly odd how I felt comfortable here, in this darkness. It would make sense that I would like to be around a little light but there wasn't a single candle lit in my room. The curtains had been drawn over the window so moonlight was little issue.

I shuddered again. That moon, that cursed moon. It was like it was always watching me, waiting for my next moment of weakness, waiting for the next moment that I would even dare to think back to that journey. So, as a precaution, I decided that I would simply stay on guard. I would try to close my mind as much as possible and focus on little things happening around me rather than big things that I have had experienced before.

Like the way my heart thumped, loudly and harshly in my ears. The odd way my thumbs simply slithered around each other as I moved them. Hearing soft gentle footsteps from the other side of my door.

A soft gentle knock brought me to my senses. Standing up quickly, causing me to feel dizzy for a second, I instantly took a defensive stance. "Who's there!?" I yelled, shoving as much venom into the question as possible.

I instantly regretted my decision however as a soft, gentle and melodic voiced was heard on the other side of the door. "L-Link. Are you well?" Zelda ask softly, almost whispered and I found myself straining my ears in order to hear correctly. "May I enter?" she finished.

For what reason would Zelda be here? The guards had surely began their night rounds and it was almost impossible to sneak around undetected. Unless she organized to come here at this time? "S-sure" I almost thought I had whispered the answer and Zelda had not heard me as the door didn't open right away.

But she entered eventually, revealing her dressing gown clad figure as it slid through the now opened door. Closing it behind her, Zelda walk over to my hunched over figure, barely making a noise even with her feet. She stood there for a few moments and when I looked up I caught her expression. She seemed to be contemplating something of great importance but of equal difficulty.

After a minute or so of silence, trying to read each other through eye sight, Zelda spoke. "May I sit next to you?" She asked simply.

I looked down to the floor, questioning my own answer. It wasn't that I didn't want her by my side it was just that there was no known point to her being here. "Yes, please." I added the 'please' hesitantly and without notice at first.

When she sat I then realized that I was inwardly begging her to be here, like I wanted this more than I wanted to breathe. We simply sat there for many moments, indulging in each other's company. All past thoughts of not wanting Zelda here had fled from my mind and all I was left was the sweet, sweet ecstasy of begin in her presences. But I kept wondering why she was here still.

I turned to her. "Why are you here?" I asked, a lot more casual now.

"I only wished to see if you were alright." She responded, almost nonchalantly but still with worry sprinkled over her words.

"I think I'm ok. For now." I offered.

Zelda was clearly not accepting of my answer and obviously wanted to push the subject further, however, she didn't make any such move to do so. She simply sat there, contemplating something.

And then she spoke the oddest words. "May I hold you for a little?"

About a million things rushed through my head at once. I checked my self after throwing her a shocked look. Was I having another day dream but I just didn't realize it? Surely not, I should know about those. Unless this was for some other purpose. Then again, it wasn't for the princess to do something that she didn't feel would have positive consequences later on. That's just who she was. She would leap to help someone, anyone, if they were in desperate need. She was the people's princess, always willing to lend a helping hand when given the opportunity.

"P-pardon?" I asked dumbly. I had clearly heard her but I was having a hard time processing it.

"I asked if whether I could hold you or not." She responded once more, noticeably shaky this time. She seemed nervous of something. Maybe she thought that I would be angry at her for asking what she asked.

Then a new feeling welled up in me. Whether it was because of her words or her nervous look I just wanted to rush to her, to hold her or rather let her hold me. Instantly snapping out of my thoughts I responded. "Absolutely Princess!" I exclaimed way too excitedly and far too loud.

This didn't seem to faze her though as she simply lifted her arms and silently invited me over. I moved to her side and wrapped my arms around her petite waist. All the while she wrapped one of her arms around my back and her other hand found its way into my hair, pushing my head down to her shoulder. Once my head was still she began stroking it. It felt nice to feel her fingers move through my hair and it didn't even hurt when she stopped suddenly at a knot. My hair was not well-kept and was often matted. It definitely wasn't my most attractive feature.

I simply lay there, limp in Zelda's warm arms, against her even warmer body. Nothing could make this moment more perfect. Being in her arms and her in mine without even a single nightmare to use as an excuse. Maybe that was why? Zelda simply wanted to hold me without sobs or tears causing discomfort? Maybe not. Bottom line was, I was enjoying this.

Then another thought hit me. "Zelda?" I began, breaking that few minutes' silence that had taken the room.

"Yes Link?" She replied quietly, almost motherly.

"Is there a reason why you came here for this?" I asked, hoping for my suspicion to be true.

"Truthfully, there is." She answered, but holding back details.

I was beginning to become suspicious. I now know for sure that she came here for something, but what? Although, the fact that she failed to mention what that is seemed to imply that she was afraid. But afraid of what?

"Are you afraid of something?" I offered. Oddly that wasn't what I intended to ask but I did so anyway.

I noticed Zelda tense up when she replied and her voice was notably shaky. "Y-yes… I suppose I am."

That was when I pulled away from her. Out of her grip, I placed my hands gently but firmly on her shoulders and looked at her straight in the eyes, almost losing myself in those two pools of pure wisdom and beauty. "Just tell me. Ask and you shall receive, I promise."

She looked down slightly but quickly looked back up, new determination on her face. Here it comes. "Can you please tell me about your journey?!" I was startled. Not by her question but by how she delivered it. She seemed almost pleading, begging me to tell her the answer to the question just asked. As if I would not or as if she was fearing the answer herself.

Tearing myself from my thoughts once more and retaining my previous composure I responded with a simple "Yes" and sat back to get comfortable.

I warned Zelda that it would be a long talk but she simply nodded and leaned in slightly in order to grasp every single word.

And she surely did. Throughout the entire story she nodded at everything and didn't seem to lost composure once. Even at things that had frightened me when I was in the moment she didn't allow herself to be fazed. In fear that she may miss some of the following story possibly?

Despite the previous days I found myself engulfed in memories, both happy and sad, but smiling at them never the less. It was as if I had completely forgotten about the horror that I was going to have to explain later. The true reason for my never-ending trauma. For the moment, I was happy. Reminiscing on each memory as I told Zelda about them.

I didn't hold back either. I told her everything about the places that I saw. Clock Town, Southern Swamp, Snowhead. I even went into deep detail about Ikana Valley and how draining the aforementioned valley of death was.

But, it seemed like it wasn't long before my story came to an end and it was time for Zelda to respond to it all. She sat back at first, looking up slightly and putting on a contemplative look on her face. She moved into a state of deep thought, looking down now. She was so focused and I was enjoying it. It gave me time to look back on everything and wonder why I had been so traumatized over the past two years because of it all. But that moment was short lived as I quickly, and yet hesitantly, reminded myself why.

Zelda looked back to me, ripping me from my thoughts as she put on a confused look, her finger still on her chin in thought. "I'm not sure I understand. Of all the things you have told me not one single thing seems to have gotten to you. It truly sounds like another quest that you didn't need to take part in but did nevertheless. In fact, you were smiling through the whole thing."

My face dropped, and she noticed instantly. "Does my answer displease you?" She said with great worry. But she was quickly drowned out by another horrible nightmare.

Zelda and her beautiful voice faded into the far off distance as I felt myself fall and fall and fall. I could just barely feel her warm embrace envelope me. But unlike previous times, I was not freed of the awful nightmare that was to come. Unlike all other times.

* * *

 **Chapter Three:**

 **Zelda's POV**

When I heard that the coast was clear I began moving. Draping my dressing gown over my body, I moved swiftly, and quietly, to the door. Pressing my ear to it and cutting of all stimulation coming from my own room until I could only hear what was happening on the opposite side of the door, in the hallway.

All I heard was silence. That could have been a signal all on its own if I had specified a particular amount of time but I waited nevertheless, waiting for the actual signal to move.

Earlier that day I was in the courtyard after another meeting. Contemplating once more about Link and his episode much earlier that day. Looking up, it was evening. The walls of my own private garden becoming orange as if lit on fire. But it was a comforting fire.

I awaited there. Sitting upon the top most step in a simple pink dress. Quietly watching the birds make their new home in the tree to my left. I smiled at the sight but was quickly drawn my thoughts as the sound of clanking armor began getting louder.

I looked to my front and stood, holding myself the way a princess should, and awaited for the guard I had summoned. I had talked to him quietly earlier, asking for him to meet me here in order to discuss something only he could be trusted to do.

Allister approached me and dropped to his knee, holding his right arm over his chest and bowing his head. "You summoned me, milady." He simply stated more than asked.

"Rise Sir Allister" I exclaimed and the middle-aged man rose to the order. Allister was one of my closest guards. Even being close friends with Impa he had been with me for most of my life. He was one of the few people who I trusted.

"I seek your aid Allister." Looking at him dead on. Faint green eyes could been seen from the shade of his helmet that left the bottom half of his face exposed, revealing slight brown peach fuzz.

"What is it milady." He bowed his head slightly as he spoke. Though close, we did not drop formalities although it didn't seem to bother the man at all. However, it may have bothered me slightly but he instisted.

It was then that I told him to take the station in front of my room tonight no matter what. If he had to lie, so be it, I would fix the confusion latter. Being a princess has its perks.

"Will do milady." And with that, he was off. But not before throwing me a gentle and understanding smile. It was no secret that he knew what was happening. In fact, it was he that suggested my stronger feelings for Link whenever I brought him up in conversation.

The sound of two, distinctive taps of metal on stone could be heard and then I held my breath. Counting, waiting for the third tap …Three, two, and one. The third tap came and I turned the knob on the door quickly.

In the hallway now, I turned to close the door softly and then turned back, seeing the tall and proud figure of Allister on the opposite wall.

Though hidden, I could tell his eyes were on me. The fierce green orbs of his were battle born and always calculating, taking in everything that was happening around him. I gave him a slight wave but did not stop my movement to Link's room.

Pushing Allister from my mind I focused all my attention to the door in front of me, and, particularly, the man on the other side of it.

I knocked on the door softly, just in case Link was in bed. But he certainly wasn't as a loud "Who's there" resounded through the door, shaking both me and Allister behind me. Link seemed angry and I was afraid suddenly, to do anything, to ask whether I could enter or not.

Allister lightly tapped on the ground with his pole-arm, drawing my attention. He looked at me sternly and I could tell he was urging me forward.

Turning back to the door I began asking, cursing my shaky voice. "L-Link are you well? May I enter?" I also cursed the fact that I had talked far too low.

I was about to ask again, this time louder, but Link had heard me, somehow. "S-Sure." There I froze.

For no particular reason I stood there for a moment but cursed myself once more and turned to Allister. I mouthed a 'thank you' and opened the door, making sure to turn my head completely in order to hide the fact that Allister was just outside.

I moved towards Link, closing the door before hand and making sure I stayed quiet in case he was still in a sensitive state. The random outburst when I knocked earlier is a clear example of what could happen if I stepped incorrectly, both literally and figuratively.

I managed to reach him without any incident and he didn't seem to react close to at all. However, he did look up at me when I fell silent above his still, hunched figure. During that silence I was contemplating my next move. I want him, more than anything, to tell me about his journey tonight. If he wasn't able too then that was fine also. But I need to know what was terrorizing him. It hurt seeing him like this and not knowing what cause of it all was.

But there was something else I wanted first. And it may lead to the other thing. "May I sit next to you?" I asked, simply.

"Yes, please." Link responded rather oddly. I wasn't expecting him to say no but the way he said 'please' was odd. He was almost begging me to sit and I was happy to oblige.

I sat, not too close to him, in silence. I knew that I was going to have to be the one to begin talking but I decided that I would give him a chance. However, I found myself reveling in the silence. Just having him next to me seemed to fill me with a comfortable state of euphoria.

But eventually, Link turned to me. "Why are you here?" He asked casually.

A few reasons actually. But I decided to be simple and ease Link into this situation. I was afraid that my real question might be too much for him and I'll be met with anger or worse, hate. "I only wished to see if you were alright." I responded simply.

"I think I'm ok. For now." There was so much fear in those last two words but I could tell he was trying to hold it all in.

After another moment of silence I decided to make my next move. "May I hold you for a little?"

As I asked I took carful notice of his physical reaction. His jaw obediently dropped, eyes wide in shock. He seemed to be taken aback, like this was the last thing he expected me to ask, or not ask at all.

His reaction didn't help my growing anxiety. "P-pardon?" he said. I could tell he need some time to comprehend what was happening. His words weren't used in the way that it seemed he simply didn't hear me correctly or at all. But rather, the way he spoke, his tone, implied that he just needed some stalling time.

But then I started thinking of the last alternative and my anxiety grew a little more. What if he simply didn't want that? What if he didn't want me here at all? What if he was sick of me, my protection, constantly reminding him that he was weak?

"I asked if whether I could hold you or not." I repeated myself, cursing the shake in my voice. During the time I left Link to try and comprehend the question I silently came to conclusion that I would accept his answer, not matter what. If he wanted me, he wanted me. If he didn't want me… then he just didn't want me. And then I would have to grow apart from him. Of course I didn't like the sound of that but if that's what Link wanted then there was nothing I could do. Even if I was a princess.

But then his face changed. From one of sever thought and comprehension to that of determination and a need for something. "Absolutely Princess!" He almost yelled his answer, tearing me from my thoughts suddenly.

But I didn't falter, I got my answer and was overwhelmed with happiness. I lifted my arms, beckoning him to move forward, towards me. As he did he wrapped his broad arms around my waist and held me tight. At the same time I moved one hand to his back, pulling him closer, tightly, and my other hand to his head, pulling it to my should where it seemed to fit perfectly. Once there I began stroking it. Moving my fingers through his hair softly. I cringed every so often as I hit knots, worried that I was causing him pain of some sought. But when I received no reaction at all from the man in my arms I continued and slowly it became easier to move my fingers.

I loved his hair. His hair became matted most of the time due to neglect but that didn't matter. It made it messy and I liked messy. It made me feel like I had a connection to places outside of the castle. Being a princess meant I wasn't aloud out to often but upon times I was able to leave I would take much time to take everything in a speak to as many people as possible.

Casting such memories from my mind I focused my attention back to Link. He simply laid there in my arms, his body was noticeably warm but I'm sure mine was too. Everything about this moment was perfect. To not be shaken by sobs, to not feel a sting of cold water on my chest, slicing our collective warmth in half. This is what I've wanted for a while now and it felt so great to be in this moment. I wonder if this was how he felt. Did he want to have an embrace like this? Without nightmares as an excuse and sobs and tears causing slight discomfort? I liked to think he did but wasn't sure.

Then, the long moment of silence was broken gently by Link's calm and husky voice. "Zelda?" he began simply.

"Yes Link?" I replied, trying to keep the soothing quietness. But that didn't mean I didn't want to talk to him, to hear his voice.

"Is there a reason why you came here for this?" He asked.

No, is what I wanted to say, to keep this embrace going and not needing for anything to disturb us. But "Truthfully, there is."

I didn't give any details, hoping to hold this embrace for a little longer. I was afraid of him leaving my arms. But, now that I think about it, was that all I was afraid of. Could I have been afraid to learn of his travels? Or was it simply a fear of asking the question, fearing his reaction? It could be sadness and even anger, more so than it could be happiness and willingness to tell.

"Are you afraid of something?" I said. He saw right though me. Maybe it was his eyes or maybe it was just him in general that was able to do that. And not just to me but to everything and everyone around him. At least, that's what I thought.

I had never physically seen him in combat but as time went on I began having dreams. Dreams of another me witnessing Link, this Link, fighting Ganondorf. While watching from within a pink crystal prison I had a hard time figuring the evil king out. But Link did it in a flash, as if he had experienced it all before. He was truly amazing.

I realized that I had fell silent and was slightly tense while Link lay still, awaiting my answer. "Y-yes… I suppose I am." Even though I knew for a fact that I was scared. I just wasn't sure what it was that I was afraid of.

And then, as if irritated with me or something that I had said, or not said, Link pulled away from me and held my shoulders firmly. His eyes bore deep into mine almost as if he were searching for something, and not only that but pouring his entire being into searching for it but ultimately coming up short. "Just tell me. Ask and you shall receive, I promise." He stated after a few seconds of silence.

This was it. It was now or never. If he didn't tell me, then so be it. Accepting the good and bad outcome I became openly determined. "Can you please tell me about your journey?!" I hadn't realized at first but I had yelled the question, almost. That was what granted me his reaction, shock. But at first I thought I had made a grave mistake. Before I became rational my heart fell and it almost shattered. His reaction almost seemed as if the unwanted happened and he would push me away, refusing to say anything and even refusing to see me anymore.

"Yes" was all he said and I quickly relaxed, knowing that I was about to hear great things. But inevitably bad things also. He sat back to get comfortable and I, reluctantly, followed his example, placing this distance between us, shoulders faced directly to the other.

Before he got anywhere he had told me that we would be here for a while, maybe the entire night but I didn't care. I simply nodded and urged him on, leaning in as I did so, just a little, hoping to catch every word.

He then began speaking and I was swept away. I was taken to another kingdom entirely, one without a castle or a King or a Princess. Only memories. He seemed to constantly point out that people in Termina, an odd name for a country, seemed to look exactly like people from Hyrule, though they had different personalities and even names.

He told me so many stories, ones of great joy and some of great fear. But, knowing Link, when we got to those stories he did not seemed disturbed at all. In fact, he seemed to be incredibly happy throughout the telling. Smiling greatly at every happy memory and not dropping below a small smile, a sad smile, at unhappy ones.

He told me of a swamp, a mountain and even a vast ocean. It then appeared that Termina was, in fact, a kingdom though its castle and the area around had been cursed and turned into a land that thrived with that of the dead. I shuddered slightly but noticeable enough and Link continued.

After he was finished I became extremely confused and showed it. I went into a state of deep thought, picking apart everything he had told me and examining it. But I just couldn't think of anything connected to these nightmares. Then again I hadn't really been told of them, only that they were terrifying enough to put a brave man, who had seen so many un-holy sites at the ripe young age of ten, and faced them with nothing but courage, on his knees in pain and agony. So I just simply noted his facial reactions while he spoke. But still nothing.

"I'm not sure I understand. Of all the things you have told me not one single thing seems to have gotten to you. It truly sounds like another quest that you didn't need to take part in but did nevertheless. In fact, you were smiling through the whole thing." I had said.

But as I finished Link's face dropped and my heart sank. "Does my answer displease you?" I inwardly shunned myself. That wasn't the problem but I knew what was happening all too clearly. Link fell to the floor. I yelled his name but was met with silence and as I looked into his half opened eyes, while he lay limp in my arms that had caught him just before he hit the floor, I could tell that he wasn't able to hear me.

But yelled nevertheless

* * *

Thank you for reading. Please Review and let me know what you think. The next chapter is most likely going to be the last but it may not be, still not sure yet. Any way, Thank you once more.


	4. Chapter 4

Hey guys, it's here! The final chapter for Those Faces. I hope you enjoy. I know i enjoyed writing. (P.S. Sorry for the wait.)

* * *

 **Chapter Four:**

 **Link's POV**

At first, there was nothing but darkness. Nothing but the thrill and terror of falling. Nothing but tears staining my face. Nothing. Not a sound but the whistling of the wind in my ears as I fell deeper and deeper into the darkness. If that was even possible. But then, I stopped, and I found myself standing on my legs.

I was in a room. A well-kept room at that with pink floral wallpaper above a wooden base, the floor being made out of the same kind of timber. I was standing left of the door and a very colorful door at that, being painted with bright colors. In front of the door, up against the wall right of it, were two pink beds. A bit of distance had been made between them as the bed side tables had been placed next to one another.

In the middle of the two dressing stands stood a woman. Or rather, a women shaped mannequin wearing a bright wedding dress and an equally white mask with thick gold lining. The mask was smiling wide with a black hole shaped into a horizontal crescent shape. The same thing was done for the eyes, they were simply two black holes, it was rather creepy on its own but even worse as it was on the human like figure.

I then noticed that I was not alone in the room. There was a women sitting on the bed furthest from the door. Hunched over and looking down to the ground with grave disappointment. She had fire like red hair that reached to her shoulders, tucked behind her ears as to not get in her face, held back by her pointy Hylian ears.

She wore a dark blue dress with a sought of flame like design adorning the bottom, red heels underneath. She had a long sleeved white shirt with the sleeves rolled up past her elbows and a buttoned up dull red vest to match her hair.

I recognized her. But more importantly I recognized this situation and began to panic. But that was when I looked down to see that my legs were shorter. My pants were absent leaving the chilling wind from the open window to blow in cause me to shake almost violently. I was a kid again. I was my thirteen year old self.

I started shaking even more as the loud rumbling sounded and the world itself began to tremble. I shut my eyes, blocked my ears and fell to my knees. Inwardly begging for everything to stop, for me to wake up as I knew this was nothing but a dream, a nightmare. But I never woke.

The rumbling stopped and I heard a door open. My eyes open in shock I turned to the door to see a young boy, about the same height as me if not a little taller, walk in. His harsh violet hair dangling to his shoulders in a similar fashion to how Anju's, the woman's, did.

Kafei, the boy, ran to Anju and they began talking but I could not hear them. It seemed like my ears refused to listen or that something was blocking them. The two, upon saying their vows and combining the masks they had into one, they turned to me and offered the new mask to me as a symbol of me witnessing their meet in matrimony. But it wasn't my arms who reached out to them, to the mask.

I pair of arms that look just like my 13 year arms reached out from my chest and took the mask willingly. I froze for some time, unable to process what was happening. And then, through sheer curiosity I turned around and saw the beaming face of my thirteen year old self stare right back to me. But it wasn't mine specifically.

It was another mannequin-esqu figure that had taken my form. It's eyes small and dead, piercing my body hoping to skewer my very heart. It's face frozen and wooden along with it other, poorly detailed features. And it's mouth, frozen in a small, amused and demonic grin on the border of uncontrollably happy and gravely disappointed. Disappointed that it was frozen and could not have me killed on the spot.

But upon making eye contact he faded away, the room faded soon after and I felt myself grow. Looking down I was wearing my 16 year old attire once more and I was once again my current age, but I had no time for relief.

I quickly looked up to see myself in that same plain. The world of nothing but grass and fragments of the world of Termina. And even then I wasn't able to take everything in as I turned to see Anju and Kafei, their expressions of pure terror, tears streaming down their face in an endless flow, and there attention fully on me.

"WHY, WHY LINK!?" they yelled loudly, the venom of anger in their voices overshadowed but the great horror that over took it.

The world began rumbling, shaking once more as the moon looked down on everything, getting closer and closer. Once it again it yelled in anger. Once again its grin un-faltered. Once again I could not move as my eyes locked with its own. Once again it descended; descended upon the young couple in the middle of this hellish world, ready to crush or devour them along with it.

And once again, as it did, a great wall of fire erupted from the impact and expanded to take me into its burning embrace. I closed my eyes, and with nothing I could do, with no possible way I could move, I stood there and accepted defeat.

Everything was black. Nothing but the harsh noise of the earth shattering and the moon doing so after it. Nothing but a voice in the back of my head.

But this time, it wasn't an evil voice.

With a strange heat in my chest, or on my chest, I opened my eyes, oddly calmed to see that I was standing in a void of blackness. Maybe it's because there was nothing that could happen here. With nothing to exist I could be safe, free almost. Then I saw light stream from behind me.

I hesitated at first, wanting my previous thoughts to be real, but after some small thought I turned and looked towards the source of the light.

It was a person, a woman. Wrapped in a pure white cloth. Her arms were extended to me, begging me to move forward to her. The cloth and her golden hair streaming behind her from some unknown wind.

I moved forward, almost unwilling but not enough to think that I didn't want to move forward, to move to this woman. I began getting warm, realizing that I was previously cold in the darkness that had enveloped my. Now I realized that that darkness had ceased to exist and it was replaced by a bright white light that touched everything in this empty world.

But maybe it wasn't so empty. Looking towards the woman I was slowly but surely walking towards I could things behind her. A long plain of emerald green grass, with hills both small and big dotting its landscape. I could see a vast forest to the right, a large mountain range behind it. To the left lay a larger dessert with a wall of stone separating it from the field. And the rest of this world.

And in the middle of it all, beyond the great field of green, stood a castle. A castle seemingly made of the same white that surrounded me now. And standing directly in front of it was the woman. Her arms still stretched to me and unmoving as I continued to approach.

Then her face was visible. A beautiful face that would turn any man's head in awe. A face that I knew all too well. It was Zelda's face.

I took my last few steps towards her but continued moving to wrap my arms around her, accepting her embrace and she accepting mine. I began overwhelmed with warmth that I just wanted to fall asleep but I knew that I had one thing to do.

But she beat me too it, moving her arms to my shoulders and pulling me from our comfortable embrace and looking deep into my eyes, allowing me to look into hers. I got lost instantly, swimming and rowing happily in those large pools of wisdom and compassion. But I hadn't lost my self-enough to see that our faces were getting closer to each other, that our lips were on a crash course for each other.

But as our lips touched I could feel the dream around me fade and melt. But it was ok. Zelda's voice was still present and it simply said.

"Come back to me. My Hero."

I then felt a soft pressure on my back and a heavy, yet warm and comfortable pressure on my chest and legs. And then that pressure moved to my lips as warmth enveloped them. I opened my eyes quickly to try and realize what was happening but I was met with the color dark blue that was barely visible due to the lack of light.

Then, I felt my self-begin to hyperventilate but I quickly tried to calm down as the warmth left me and I was left to take in the scene before me.

Siting up now, I looked around to see that I was in my room on my bed. Zelda was to my right, kneeling in front of me with a worried and yet relieved look on her face.

"Link! Are you ok?" She almost yelled.

I looked to her, slightly confused and yet hurt. Hurt that she left her position on top of me. And yet I had to hit my self inwardly for realizing that she was worried about me right now. "I'm fine, I think." I told her, doubtful of myself. I looked down at the bed and rubbed the back of my head.

"You gave me a fright." She said nervously, almost as if she wasn't able to think of anything else to say.

"I know, I'm sorry." I replied while looking down to the bed sheets and scratching the back of my head.

"Don't be sorry, you can't help it."

"I wish I could." With that we slipped into a silence that neither of us seemed to know how to break. I wanted to let Zelda know I was ok, I wanted more than anything to be fine and have this problem just fly by. But it wasn't that easy.

Then I had a thought. I looked back to the dream just past and for the most part it was terrifying, all of it but the end. Zelda was there and we kissed. Maybe it was trying to tell me something. Or rather, give me something that I had wanted for a long time. But I couldn't just come out and say it could I?

I then realized that I hadn't told her the truth, or rather the real reason for the nightmares. Maybe it was because of the possible reward I would get after or maybe because I simply wanted this to all be over, I turned to Zelda, new determination written on my face.

"Zelda." I began.

She looked up to me, expectantly looking into my eyes. "Yes, Link?" She responded.

"I need to tell you. What I said before wasn't the whole story." I started trailing off again, desperately holding on to what I must say.

As if sensing my inward battle to hold on and talk, Zelda lunged to me, her arms wrapping around my neck in a tight embrace instantly. "No, Link. It's ok. You don't have to say anymore." She calmly told me, stroking the back of my head.

"Zelda." I was a bit taken aback by her new outbreak but I didn't let that get in my way. I rose my hands to her shoulders and gently pulled her away. After a few seconds she complied hesitantly, her hands resting on my own shoulders as I looked into her eyes once more, smiling a somewhat fake smile. "I'm ok, I promise. I think I know what I must do to end this. And I need your help."

"If you're sure, what is it Link?" She said slowly, seemingly torn between holding me quietly and letting me talk.

"Can you just listen to me? Like you've been doing this whole time?" That was when her smile returned.

"Absolutely." Was her response.

Moving away from her and getting comfortable out of each other's embrace, I began talking once more. I told her about a theory I had.

Being the Hero of Time I had obviously had a certain understanding of how the concept of Time worked. During my first quest I had traveled seven years into the future and vice versa continuously, changing little things in the past and even the future to see how they would affect things in the alternate Time.

But my Time manipulation 'power' didn't stop there. The Ocarina of Time took an odd drawing of power from Termina, the setting of my second quest, and it was able to take control of Time there. With it, and a few songs, I could slow down time, speed it up, and even skip large portions of the day if I needed.

But I could also reverse time. I could turn back the clock to three days before and relive them countless times. And this is where my fear stemmed from. Termina was in great danger, I knew this. I was given three days, and three days only to save it from the falling moon but that wasn't enough. Using my new found abilities I was able to start those three days over and over again until I eventually destroyed the moon. But only in one cycle.

What of the other cycles? Did the time period simply cease to exist when I played the Song of Time? Or did it continue? Sure, I eventually reversed enough times to gather everything I needed in order the win and save the day but that was only for once cycle of time, the cycle where everyone gets a happy ever after.

But what if the other cycles didn't end and everyone met their deaths by the moon and Majora's curse anyway. If that was the case then it had happened again, and again, and again until I was finished, satisfied, and left Termina altogether.

Those people, the people I knew, who I grew close to and would never soon forget, died because of me. Because I was scared. Because I couldn't be the hero I was previously in Hyrule and ran with my tail between my legs to just give it another shot in a world where I had a little more time and a good head start with the items I had gathered from the previous cycle.

I told Zelda all this. Taking momentary brakes to calm myself and gather my thoughts once again in order to continue. And just like before, she listened. Took every word I said and listened.

'You shouldn't have done that.' Those words resounded in my head. 'That' was a horrible thing that I did, I did without a second thought then.

"Now I wish I could take it all back and try my hardest to save everyone within the set three days without needing to kill anyone." I finally finished. I looked up to her, unware that my head had gradually dropped to look at the bed sheets as I talked. I felt myself shaking slightly, almost on the verge of tears.

Zelda said nothing at first. She didn't move and for a moment I couldn't actually hear her breath. But then she did, and I was so happy to hear her voice. "I don't think you should think of it that way."

"What do you mean?" I was almost satisfied hearing her speak at all let alone she said. But that wasn't going to be enough so urged her on. And she continued without missing a beat.

"So say that these cycles did continue after you reversed time. After you went back three days to start over and have another try. Maybe, and I mean this in the kindest way that this statement would ever allow, but maybe it was a worthy sacrifice?" Zelda said.

Sacrifice? No, the destruction of an entire kingdom, multiple for that matter, could not compensate for saving one other kingdom. I opened my mouth to talk but she cut me off.

"Link, you seem to forget that in the end you did save the day. You saved everyone and allowed them to continue living. While you may not be able to say the same for every cycle of time, you weren't left with many options."

Her words began making sense, as much as the defeated and broken person in the back of my mind hated to admit it, she was making a whole more sense than I ever could.

"You were given three days but that would never be enough to save four giants, destroy four great monsters and then race back to the moon and defeat Majora itself."

Maybe so. And drawing on past experience this was actually true. My travel to Woodfall temple, my first area, it had taken me three days to get there alone. At that was even with time slowed down as much as I could get it. It was the same with Snowhead. I would travel there for three days with the slowest time possible and then need to reverse in order to be allocated enough time to complete the temple there. Then it would be the same for Great Bay and Ikana Valley and even The Moon itself.

It was just a big adventure that should never have taken, and never would been able to take three days alone.

Through my thoughts I noticed that Zelda had grown silent. Likely waiting for me to say something in either a rebuttal or acceptance of what she was saying. But there was no arguing with her, there never was really. She was always able to look at each situation and decided on the best course of action to take each time. She would always say the right things. I guess you could thank the Triforce of Wisdom for that but I didn't like to think that way. She was unique not because she had power.

"Your right Zelda." I finally said. Still looking down but my face morphing slowly into a cheerful smile. A real smile. "I mean, I still can't shake the bad feelings and I may never truly be at peace what it all but, at least you have made a lot of sense tonight. And…"

I looked up to her. Her face breaking into a smile also. "…I couldn't have found acceptance without you." I simply said.

Acceptance. It was a great word. A familiar word. It meant that you were willing to go with the flow and simply move forward with whatever you were either expected to do or what you wanted to do. Luckily, I found a way of combining the two. I was able to accept my role as a hero but make it feel like it was my choice. I was saved Hyrule because I wanted to. Not for fame or glory. The same with Termina.

When I was there, I saw a world in need, in grave danger. And I extended my arm without a second thought in order to help.

"I'm glad, you seem a lot less tense now." Zelda replied to me, her smile unwavering. As was mine.

"Thank you Zelda." I said, sheepishly scratching the back of my neck. I found that I was coming back, regaining my old personality to before Termina. Maybe even before saving Hyrule. Which not be too good a thing given that I was only ten back then.

"It was my pleasure." And then we were silent for a moment, simply basking in each other's eyes. Until I finally spoke.

"Hey, Zelda?"

"Yes Link?"

I started hesitating. Maybe she didn't want this. But then again I was never one to not try at all. "Can you be mine?"

Her face reddened instantly but it was hidden behind a smile brighter than the sun, a smile I would never forget. Lunging forward once more, Zelda wrapped her arms around my neck and I returned the embrace.

And before our lips met she said "Absolutely".

When we fell to sleep that night in each other's arms I had two dreams. The first one seemed to mimic that of a dream I had only last night, maybe the night before? When me and Zelda had slept like this, together. There were two faces, those faces, one of good and one of evil. They were fighting, smashing into each other constantly. I wasn't long however until the evil face was destroyed, breaking into millions of pieces and vanishing instantly.

The second dream was about me and Zelda. Holding each other and simply spending time together on the bed of white atop an everlasting field of green grass and dark blue flowers. That dream I came realize that Zelda's face was really all I needed for the rest of my life. Maybe even beyond life.

For as long as I could see her face, I would forever be happy.

"I love you Zelda." I whispered to her the morning after.

"I love you too Link." She whispered back to me sleepily.

And then, after that night, I found that it was rare for anyone to see me without a smile.

 **Chapter Four:**

 **Zelda's POV**

I called Allister and he put Link straight to bed. I insisted that I stay with him and now I find myself in his bed, by his side.

It all happened so quickly and suddenly. One second he was telling me of a very fascinating journey and then the next he's on the floor, in my arms, unconscious.

Looking over at him now he had a pained expression on his face. I could only imagine what he was seeing, to make him like this, so unlike the young hero I, in a way, grew up with. He was always happy for those three years before he left. And when he came back from his one year trip everything changed and there was a lot more pain and terror behind his eyes then there was previously.

And yet I never changed my thoughts about him. To me, Link will always be the hero, my hero.

I rolled over on my back, staring at the ceiling, sub-consciously wanting it to give me answers. I began thinking. Not of what was happening now but trying to think about just how different he was compared to who he was during his original quest.

As time went on, after Link took up room in the castle, I began seeing visions. Visions of a world in chaos, mostly destroyed in the wake of great evil. I quickly discovered that this world was my own but of a different time, or maybe a different timeline altogether. I had told Link of these visions and had told me that they were true. From what he could tell I was somehow connecting with the me from the future Hyrule that Link had traveled too, seven years from then. The Hyrule that was ruled by the Evil Kings of Thieves himself.

I started piecing together the story from there and I eventually learned that I got to see all this through my own eyes but not as myself. Link told me that, after I had gone into hiding on that faithful day seven years ago, upon Ganondorf's rise to power, I had taken the guise of a Sheikah, Sheik. With that, I was able to hide from Ganondorf and aid Link in his quest by teaching him lesson's in time and how to use the Ocarina of Time's power to it full effect.

They came to me in a very strange way, the visions. First, they seemed just like normal day dreams or maybe disguising themselves as sought of premonition's like I had of Hyrule's original downfall seven years ago. Then, after Link had clarified what they may have been, they seemed to be coming to me slowly as distant memories or even thoughts that I had once but then quickly forgot.

So I understood how he took most of his quest. How he took it in stride and went with the flow rather than question anything. In fact I barley remember him speak, not uttering a word even. He had plenty of opportunities to turn back but he never did. He accepted his fate and ran head first into danger for his home, Hyrule and me.

I remember my feelings too. Of how I felt through the whole thing. These weren't things I conveyed to Link either. Not through Sheik and just barely through myself at our meeting before the final battle and even when everything was done, when the battle was won and there was no longer a need for him to exist in that time.

There were so many times I wanted to rush to him. Many times he would appear from a still incomplete dungeon, bloodied and bruised only to rest a few hours, heal, and then head straight back in. So much of my time was spent lying back. Letting the hero do what he needed to. Not because I couldn't do anything but because Sheik couldn't do anything.

I was more than prepared to throw myself in between him and whatever enemy he was facing at the time in order to keep him living for just another day. But I never could.

That doesn't mean I ever lost faith in him. There was not a moment were I lost hope. Where I would throw myself down and say, that was it, he was done for, Hyrule is doomed. These thoughts never crossed my mind in fact all though I seem to think them every now and then these days because of the state he has been in. What if this was him during that quest? Things may have seemed a lot more hopeless then.

I turned back to him. "Oh Link." I breathe, barely audible in the completely silent room. I notice the distance between us and my heart begins hurting. I need to go to him. Show him that I am here now, not like I was back then, when I was Sheik, when I could barely lift a finger to help.

I move to him. The soft sounds of fabric moving against fabric breaking the silence. Propping myself on my left elbow I look down to him, watching as his face twists in pain, and his chest rises and falls from his breathing. I wanted to do something, I needed to do something in order to ease his pain, I would do anything knowing that Link would be ok.

I guess that's one way to describe love. All of a sudden I decided that, in that instance, I would come out to Link about my feelings for him just as he did for me about his journey. I then started thinking that maybe I could think of another time, maybe a more romantic scene to pour my heart out during. But then there was the part of me that needed, the spoilt part of me I guess.

I always hated to admit it but I was never perfect. I was a princess and that meant that, at one point, I thought that I could get anything just by decreeing it. But that's not at all how the world works.

Tearing myself away from these thoughts I turned my attention back to Link who seemed to be a lot more distressed at the moment, again that thought of not being able to imagine what he was seeing floats through my head. His chest began rising and falling rapidly, almost out of sync with his now audible breaths, as if his chest was trying to catch up.

I placed my hand on his chest quickly, desperately and delusionary trying to ease his pain. And for some reason it worked. As my palm cupped the middle of his now calm chest his face molded softly back into a more calmed looked, almost stoic. It was then odd to see his face turn to some sought of dreamy awe look, as if he was seeing something incredible and not at all terrifying.

My heart began warming. Did I do that? I wasn't sure but given the circumstances I liked to think that I did. I moved my head to his chest, resting it there as his breaths moved up and down calmly and slowly. I heard his heart beating to a soft rhythm, strong.

I then looked up to him, watching as his lips closed. I then found myself staring at his lips, not too sure of what kind of look I had on my face at that moment. Then, just barely self-consciously, I moved closer to his face, hovering mine above his, positioning my lips above his.

I looked at them and then to his eyes, lids still closed in sleep. I began sensing the sudden feeling that I should be else were, as if I was meant to be reaching out to someone.

But Link needed me right now. Or did he? He seemed to be somewhat happy at the moment. What was he seeing?

I wanted to know, I wanted him to tell me what he was looking at right now, what he had seen before. With no way of doing that now I just did the last thing I could think to do

"Come back to me. My Hero." I whispered, and then lowered my lips to his.

It was barely a brush but I felt the sting rush through me as my lips met his, and then I moved into it more. In my mind I was hungry for his lips but in action I was holding back greatly.

But before I could do much I felt Link jolt under me. His breathing began to becomeing rapid, though only for a moment, and I climbed of him, afraid that I was somehow the cause.

He sat up slowly, slight relief flowing over me as I saw he was alright. All though he seemed to be lazily alert to his surroundings, slowly scanning the room before him before setting his upon me.

"Link! Are you ok?" I managed, almost yelling but managing to stifle it to a normal indoor voice.

He looked over to me, seeming confused and… hurt? Had I done something? I quickly began racking my brain to see if there was anything in what I said or maybe what I had just done that would offend him in such an odd way. When I drew a blank I looked back to him, trying to knock the thought entirely from my head.

"I'm fine, I think." He says, looking down and rubbing the back of his neck. He seemed almost doubtful of his own words.

I couldn't think of anything to say and became nervous as the silence began droning on. I then decided to say the first thing I could think, begging to the Goddesses that it wasn't something stupid. It was. "You gave me a fright."

He continued looking down. "I know, I'm sorry." He seemed to be disappointed but about what I wasn't sure. I was then again afraid that it was something that I had done. But maybe it was because of something he saw in his dreams.

"Don't be sorry, you can't help it." I say to him.

"I wish I could." He replied. We then fell silent, both of us unsure as to what to say. I wanted Link to be ok. I wanted to go to him and hold him, desperately cling to him and smooth out his hair. But there wasn't a need for it right now. He seemed so calm albeit a little at a loss for words for one reason or another.

He then seemed to have a though, one that put determination on his face as he turned to me. "Zelda." He said.

I looked to him, as I had been doing so the past few moments, watching his eyes waiting for him.

"Yes, Link?" I replied when he didn't continue, as if he was waiting for my consent.

"I need to tell you. What I said before wasn't the whole story." He said, trailing off slightly. He seemed to be holding on to something, desperately.

In that moment I was scared. I could see it on his face, hear it in his voice. Maybe I was overreacting but I didn't want him to tell me anymore in fear that he would fall into another nightmare. Without thinking on it anymore I quickly launched myself to him, cutting him off from speaking anymore. I needed to protect him, keep him from falling any lower.

"No, Link. It's ok. You don't have to say anymore." I say, trying to sound as calm as possible, keeping my inward battle at bay.

"Zelda." He spoke my name simply, seemingly taken aback by my sudden outburst. I then realized how perfectly he spoke my name, like it was nothing, like I was a simple woman rather than the Princess of Hyrule.

He then rose his arms and at first I thought they were moving to my back but instead they moved to cup my shoulders. Link began to try and pry me from my grasp on him and reluctantly I moved away from him. When I looked up he was smiling. Or at least, he was trying. "I'm ok, I promise. I think I know what I must do to end this. And I need your help."

I didn't want to agree but he seemed like he knew what he was doing. He sounded determined and brave, like he was getting ready for a fight. "If you're sure, what is it Link?" I said.

"Can you just listen to me? Like you've been doing this whole time?" He said. I was even more proud of him then I have ever been. Despite the nightmares and the restless nights he is ready to talk about everything and risk having another. I smiled at him, as I was then reminded that I was talking to the one person in Hyrule that never gave up. Even under the worst circumstances.

"Absolutely." I answered.

And then, after adjusting slightly and getting more comfortable, he began speaking.

He talked of time travel and reminded me a few times of how he could reverse time constantly in Termina, with the Ocarina of Time gaining some sought of new power there.

He told me of the three day cycle and how, towards the end of those three days, he would be out of time to save everyone and need to reverse time in order to try again, somehow still holding on to many of the crucial items that would allow him to move on to the next part of his journey rather than start over.

Then he told me that time works in odd ways and that if used in the right way it can create entirely new worlds. He told me that maybe, after reversing time, the current cycle he was in didn't end and that maybe the moon had crashed down multiple times killing people over and over again.

I couldn't believe myself but it seemed plausible. As much as I wanted to tell Link he was wrong I just couldn't tear my thoughts from how much sense everything made.

"Now I wish I could take it all back and try my hardest to save everyone within the set three days without needing to kill anyone." He said as his new story came to a close. Looking at Link he was shaking, broken almost and clearly on the verge of tears.

I froze. I still wasn't sure of what I could say, what I could do in order to reassure him. Maybe I couldn't do anything? Maybe this was some sought of sick punishment on Link for ending the end. But then I had a sudden whisper of hope. Something in me started putting pieces together and I decided that, for whatever reason, I should start talking carefully.

"I don't think you should think of it that way." Was how I chose to begin, still unsure as to how I should approach what I was about to say and scared that it may not work or even make things worse.

"What do you mean?" He said, looking to me with a strange new light in his eyes. He had seemed almost completely satisfied with what I had just said, maybe even for just speaking or maybe just simply listening to him at all. But I knew he wasn't so I continued.

"So, say that these cycles did continue after you reversed time. After you went back three days to start over and have another try. Maybe, and I mean this in the kindest way that this statement would ever allow, but maybe it was a worthy sacrifice?" I said, not entirely happy with my choice of words but there weren't too many ways to make death seem like a good thing.

I could see the intense confusion in his eyes. I could see that words were forming, ready to come out of his mouth. But for whatever reason I didn't want those words to appear and continued speaking before he had a chance.

"Link, you seem to forget that in the end you did save the day. You saved everyone and allowed them to continue living. While you may not be able to say the same for every cycle of time, you weren't left with many options."

As I spoke I watched him, taking in his reaction and making sure I wasn't saying something that sounded entirely ridiculous. But as I spoke I saw him relax, he seemed to be more and more satisfied with what I was saying and that he was beginning to accept something.

"You were given three days but that would never be enough to save four giants, destroy four great monsters and then race back to the moon and defeat Majora itself." I continued. Hoping that what I was saying would end this torment that Link was going through. Hoping that the nightmares would end or, at the very least, occur less often.

After I was done he fell silent, contemplating the words I had spoken and shivering less and less as the silence went on. "Your right Zelda." He finally said. His face had been looking down this whole time but it wasn't a face of pain or confusion anymore. His face seemed to be lighting into a comfortable and true smile. "I mean, I still can't shake the bad feelings and I may never truly be at peace what it all but, at least you have made a lot of sense tonight. And…"

Before he continued he looked up to me, caught my eyes and never blinked once as he finished, my own face breaking into a smile as I see the utter joy in his bright blue orbs. "…I couldn't have found acceptance without you."

That was when he relaxed entirely. "I'm glad, you seem a lot less tense now." I pointed out, happy as anything that things were going to work out now.

"Thank you Zelda." He said, scratching the back of his head sheepishly. He was so cute when he did that. There were so many times were he seemed perfectly composed and calm, ready to take on anything. But there were many moments, those mostly of the social variety, where he seemed to shut down, stiffen up, and become a shy little boy instantly. And that boy just so happened to be the boy I fell in love with. And he was coming back to me.

"It was my pleasure." I said gleefully. And after that we seemed to take an extremely silent interest in each other's eyes. But Link soon broke the silence but not the eye contact.

"Hey. Zelda?"

"Yes Link"

He hesitated and, unsure of weather he noticed, but we seemed to be getting closer to each other, almost self-consciously. And then he spoke. "Can you be mine?"

I felt my face heat up but smiled nonetheless and rushed to him, launching myself into his arms and basking in the perfection that was his embrace.

"Absolutely." I said as I drew my head from the crook of his neck and then moved my lips to his, forgetting that the world existed and simply enjoying our very first kiss.

Everything was perfect after that. And the one thing that made things even better was that Link hardly ever frowned. In fact, if he did it seemed to only come mockingly or jokingly every time. He was almost always smiling.

And I loved him. Forever.

* * *

I would like to thank you all for reading my story. I'm definitely new to this writing for fun stuff so criticism is greatly acceptable and appreciated.

Special thanks to TheWriterWithHalfABrain for leaving a very helpful review and also A Mother of Dragons for giving me a surprisingly big inspiration boost.

I would also like to thank SoftCadence and A Mother of Dragons, again, for favoring, it means a lot.

And finally, would like to thank A Mother of Dragons, SoftCadence, TheWriterWithHalfABrain, Your Name Goes Here and whitworth5274 for following the story.

And don't think I forgot about YOU! for reading in general.

Not sure what I will do after this but I am defiantly going to try and get better at writing even if its just to pass time. Fanfictions are great and I'm so glad that I stumbled upon this fantastic website.

So once again, Thanks for reading!

You knew this was coming... **and this is the end of the story!**

Cya!


End file.
